Deeds
Deeds are documents that function similar to scrolls in that they can be read. Unlike scrolls, reading them will cause a different effect. Most of the deeds can be read to construct buildings on the world map, with the exception of the deed of heirship, which will allow you to claim heirlooms from the heir trunk. Deeds of buildings The following types of deeds create buildings on the world map: NOTE: No Cave deed exists. It only appears before you build a new home. A shop initially has room for 10 items, but is expandable until it reaches 400. The maintenance was lowered to 2000 in Elona+. A dungeon can only be bought in Elona+. Both the Palace and Discarded ranch are Elona+ exclusive. Every building you create with a deed increases your taxation. As you increase ranks of your buildings, you gain more income. Buildings also incur monthly operational maintenance costs. These costs are reduced by 15% if the deed was blessed. This is likely no longer the case as in Version 1.16r fix2b, blessed deeds show no change to maintenance cost in comparison to normal deeds. You can only have one house, so if you place a new one, the old one is removed. This concerns buildings from the following list (in order of cost and size): *The cave you start out with for a home (Default name is Your Home until you change it via the dialogue option with a hired maid) *shack *cozy house *estate *cyber house *small castle *palace The items from your earlier house will transfer to the new house when replaced, all piled up into the central square, forcing you to re-distribute them around your new house; in Elona+, if you use the "deed of removal deed", your current house will be moved to the new location with all of the items remaining where you put them. Servants from the earlier house will not transfer. Deeds of heirship You can read deeds of heirship to claim items from the heir trunk in Your Home. If you play as an adventurer from a gene file, the trunk will be filled with the items in the original adventurer's inventory at the time of making the gene (except for Precious items, Deeds, Kitty banks, figurines, cards, and small medals); otherwise, the trunk will be empty. These deeds always look the same and have the same name, but do not always stack together. Each will award between 1 and 3 additional heirlooms (As of version 1.69 of Elona+, each deed will always award 3 heirlooms). Deeds that stack together will not automatically grant the same number of heirlooms. A deed that lets you "claim +2 more heirlooms" lets you take 2 full item stacks--if the trunk has, for example, 10 scrolls of oracle in one stack and 1 potion of defender in another, they can all then be taken. Deeds of property transfer (Elona +) Deeds of property transfer can be read inside of player owned properties to register that property to the deed. Reading the deed a second time on the world map will move the registered property to your location. After the property is relocated the deed will be consumed. Category:Items Category:Deeds